Thoughts of a Tactician
by themagentawolf
Summary: continuation of Thought of a Special Ops, you don't need to read it to understand it. look at rating and take warning, you'll know what it's about once you see. 1 chapter story.


6 Months after "Thoughts of a Special Ops"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Prowler, what cha thinkin' bout'?" came the lazy voice from behind him. Prowl looked up to see Jazz behind him leaned over his shoulder.

"Jazz, what do you want?" he asked as the Special Ops, not really expecting an actual answer since he never did, and this was exactly the same, the Porsche quickly took the report out of Prowl's servos and sat on his lap, straddling the tactician.

"What do you think Sweetheart?" he asked as he put his lips to the other's; it was so hard to ever get Prowl away from work, and he really wanted something this time, not just a kiss or a few little words, something that would make everything so wonderful that Prowl would probably skip little reports to actually do it once in a while with him. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he licked the other's lips with his glossa.

"What you always want, to get me away from work to spend time with you and other stuff like that, not today Jazz, okay? I can't afford to get behind in my work," Prowl said as he tried to get the other off his lap.

"You're only partially right," Jazz growled to the other. "I do want to spend time with you, but not so much as the way you're thinking, want me to show you, trust me, I made sure to lock the door on my way in just for it."

"Jazz, what's gotten into you?" Prowl said before he got cut off by Jazz's lips again, only to feel Jazz's glossa begging entrance to his mouth. "Jazz, stop!" he said to only succeed in letting the other access.

"Like it?" Jazz said as his glossa slithered around Prowl's. "Or are you just going to sit there and act like you're not?"

Prowl didn't know how to answer, he'd finally understood what Jazz had meant earlier, and was now worried, if what he was thinking, Jazz wanted something that he shouldn't get, at least not yet, sure, they had interfaced before, but from what Prowl was thinking, Jazz wanted to go farther this time, completely over the line they had drawn before.

"Jazz, stop…what do you think you're doing?" he whined against the other.

"I think I'm going to interface with the most beautiful mech anybot has ever gotten a chance to see," Jazz answered, taking his mouth away from the other's, leaving Prowl stunned. "And I wanted to go a little bit farther this time, if you don't mind," he purred as he moved his face down to Prowl's neck. "You wanna?"

"Jazz, not here, not now, I need to finish these," Prowl whimpered.

"I highly doubt that, now hang on, we're going for a little ride to our quarters," Jazz said before Prowl felt himself being picked up by the thighs, he couldn't help but grab the other around the neck to keep from falling. "Aw, didn't know you were such a cuddler," Jazz said as he opened the door to the office and walked out.

"Jazz, someone could see us," Prowl whimpered. "Please put me down."

"No Prowler, no one's gonna be in this hallway all day, I told everyone that one of the wires busted in the hallways through here and to our quarters, so unless they're stupid, they're going to stay far away for the rest of the day," Jazz said as they walked through the halls, Prowl firmly attached to him. "Ready Prowler?" he asked as he opened the door to their room, locking it on his way in.

He walked over to the bed and practically fell on it was Prowl still holding onto him, just letting go of his legs, falling on Prowl in the process, nipping at his neck cables and chest plating.

"You like that Prowl, huh?" he asked after a few minutes to look up at him.

"Jazz, you really need to stop, we need to get back to our work," Prowl whimpered under him.

"No we don't, I've already talked to Prime, he said that he agreed with me, you've put in way more time than needed, so he said it was alright with him, even Ratchet said it was okay," Jazz said as he rubbed his hand over Prowl's face, which he had already covered in his saliva.

"Jazz, what do you want already?" Prowl whined as Jazz continued his little exploration.

"I want you to be happy and to bring you pleasure Prowler, that's the way it's always been, and I think it's time we go farther, Prowl, would you please bond with me? I'm okay with waiting a while, but I want to know," he said as his hand stopped on Prowl's cheek.

"That's what you want? Jazz, I've been waiting, I just didn't know how to tell you, y…yes…I want this…" Prowl tried to say as easily as he could with Jazz on top of him.

"Then you're okay with it then?"

"Yes, just start."

"Okay," Jazz said before he started kissing him again, pushing his glossa into the other's mouth, exploring as much as he could, feeling along Prowl's sides to come back up along his middle and then move to his doorwings, feeling up as much as he could of them, not faltering in the least.

Prowl easily moaned when his sides were being rubbed, but when Jazz started on his doorwings, he couldn't help the sounds that came from his vocalizer, the shrieks, static blasts, and all the other noises. He finally decided it was his turn to get Jazz, give him some pleasure back for what he had earned; he started to go down Jazz's sides, pushing his fingertips in the cracks long them, pulling the same type of noises from Jazz as he had done to Prowl.

Jazz quickly chose to moved lower, breaking their kiss and trailing his mouth down Prowl's chassis, feeling the tactician shudder beneath him.

"Ya like that too?" he cooed.

"Yesssssss," Prowl moaned as Jazz reached his waist, stopping to take in everything in front of him and his purpose, he quickly started licking everything, pulling even more sounds from his lover.

_"Jazz," _Prowl cried as his temperature level hit even higher from the attention given to him.

"You ready?" Jazz said as he leaned on him, looking up into his dripping face, his cooling system working extra hard.

"Y-yes," Prowl stuttered, looking at him with those beautiful blue optics.

"Then get ready to open up," Jazz said as he started to open his spark chamber, the light in the room increasing from the spark that was now being brought out of it's chamber.

Once his chamber was open, he saw Prowl staring at it, his eyes fixed on it with such lust that it was a wonder the tactician didn't just reach out and grab it.

"Your turn," Jazz purred, his face to Prowl's neck.

Prowl started focusing, putting all his energy into opening his chamber, to allow Jazz full and complete access to his spark. The chamber finally opened, the light in the room becoming even brighter, the two sparks combined with the light already on in the room making the room illuminated in a light haze.

Jazz leaned down toward Prowl, his spark mere inches from Prowl's when it seemed to leap from his chamber and into Prowl's, merging with Prowl's, bringing a shriek from the datsun, and causing the saboteur to yell into the other's neck. The spark's seemed to want to bring them onto overload fast and fast than they should normally, until they finally hit it, Prowl going first, shrieking even louder than before, pushing up into Jazz, pushing Jazz into it too, making him yell and arch right back into Prowl, then them both simultaneously falling to the bed, breathing as hard as possible and cooling systems past high if that was even possible.

"You…okay…Baby?" Jazz finally said, getting on his hands and knees over Prowl, looking at the heated datsun.

"Y…yes…that was…wonderful Jazz," he finally gotout.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jazz said as he leaned down to lay on him. "You wanna go again?"

---------------------------------------

Yay, I finally got it in, continuation of my one story, but you don't really need to read it to understand.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
